fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Kaze wa Fuiteiru
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Kaze wa Fuiteiru (風は吹いている) ; Release Date : 2011.10.26 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90131～2 (Limited Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-131～2 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90133～4 (Limited Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-133～4 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kaze wa Fuiteiru (風は吹いている) / Senbatsu # Kimi no Senaka (君の背中) / Team A # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Vamos / Team K #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Gondola Lift (ゴンドラリフト) / Team B # Kaze wa Fuiteiru (off-vocal) # Kimi no Senaka (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Vamos (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Gondola Lift (off-vocal) ; DVD # Kaze wa Fuiteiru Music Video # Kimi no Senaka Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Vamos Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Gondola Lift Music Video # Kaze wa Fuiteiru Dance Version # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) AKB48 Short Comedy "Detective Pheromone" Part #* (Type-B Exclusive track) AKB48 Short Comedy "Taxi" Part Theatre Edition Details ; CD # Kaze wa Fuiteiru # Kimi no Senaka # Tsubomitachi (蕾たち) / Team 4 and AKB48 Kenkyuusei # Kaze wa Fuiteiru (off-vocal) # Kimi no Senaka (off-vocal) # Tsubomitachi (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kaze wa Fuiteiru"' ★ Senbatsu (18 Members, Moon Byulyi & Son Jihyun Centers) * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team 4: Kim Seolhyun '"Kimi no Senaka"' Team A (16 Members) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Baek Yebin, Bang Minah, Cho Haseul, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Ki Heehyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jihyo, Wendy Son '"Vamos"' Team K (16 Members) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Kaeun, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Gondola Lift"' Team B (16 Members) * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon '"Tsubomitachi"' Team 4 + Kenkyuusei * Team 4: Chang Seungyeon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Yoon Chaekyung * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jeon Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Kwon Chaewon, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Song YuQi General Information "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" is the 23rd major single (25th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * First senbatsu of Kim Seolhyun. * First AKB48 single to have 18 Senbatsu members * The single sold 1,045,937 copies on its first day of release. Beating their previous record with Flying Get. Making it their highest first day sales, until the release of Manatsu no Sounds good! * This is the fifth AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies. The first being Beginner, second being Sakura no Ki ni Narou, third being Everyday, Katyusha, and fourth being Flying Get. * Fifth AKB48 Single to ship 1,000,000 copies Category: AKB48 Singles